Programmable integrated circuits are increasingly being arranged on printed circuit boards, for example assemblies for electrotechnical equipment. Programmable integrated circuits include programmable logic array (PLA) circuits, programmable read only memories (EPROM), FLASH-EPROM's, etc. Programmable integrated circuits are soldered into openings of the PC board provided for this purpose or are plugged into plug sockets arranged on the PC board.
During manufacture of PC boards or assemblies having programmable integrated circuits, the circuits provided therefor are first stored. Subsequently, programming of the as yet unprogrammed, integrated circuits occurs with a large variety of programs.
The integrated circuits which are now programmed are again stored which, therefore, requires more spacious storage as well as program-associated storage. Subsequently, the programmed integrated circuits are applied to a respective PC board, either automatically--usually when soldering the integrated circuits--or manually--using plug sockets. Extreme care must, therefore, be exercised in equipping to assure that the programmed integrated circuit having the appropriate program is applied to the respective PC board. In larger electrotechnical systems, such as, for example, in a communication system, equipping mistakes due to a multitude of programs utilized may require considerable outlay to avoid such mistakes.
The functional test of the equipped PC boards or assemblies is usually effected with the assistance of an automatic testing means. Needle adapters are frequently utilized as measuring sensors for the connection of testing equipment to terminal elements of circuit components and, in particular, of the programmed integrated circuits of the PC boards or of the assemblies. The needle adapters are usually pressed against the soldered terminal elements of the integrated circuits or against the plug-in sockets with the assistance of a spring or pneumatic action, and the required electrical connection is, therefore, produced.